dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
As In Eye of the Oracle Noah and his three sons (Shem, Ham, and Japheth) built the ark according to God's commands, and gathered at least two of every kind of animal. Just as the flood began, Makaidos and Thigocia went into the ark to carry on the dragon race. When the Ark came to rest on the top of a mountain, Noah sent out a raven, who was actually Morgan in disguise, and she never returned. Later he sent out a dove twice, which consistently came back, but the second time carried an olive leaf, signalling that life was coming back to earth. After the flood receded and semi-normal life began again. Noah invented wine, and got drunk. Ham saw him sleeping naked in the tent, and went to tell his brothers. Shem and Japheth, however, did not find it funny, and they went into the tent walking backwards and layed a blanket on him, so that they did not see him uncovered. When he woke, he was angry at Ham. When Ham's wife, Naamah, came, Noah saw that her son, Canaan, had twelve fingers, and he cursed Ham. As In Genisis Shem, Ham, and Japheth were born to Noah by the time he is five hundred years old. When he was six hundred, God found him to be the only righteous person left on Earth, and told him to build an enourmous boat. Genisis 6:14-16 says "So make yourself an ark of cypress wood; make rooms in it and coat it with pitch inside and out. This is how you are to build it: The ark is to be 450 feet long, 75 feet wide and 45 feet high. Make a roof for it and finish the ark to within 18 inches of the top. Put a door in the side of the ark and make lower, middle and upper decks." Noah and his sons did as God asked, and filled the Ark with seven of every kind of clean animal, and two of every unclean animal. On the seventeenth day of the second month (according to whatever calender was used in Noah's time) springs opened up out of the ground and it rained for forty days and forty nights. That day Noah, his wife, his three sons, and their wives went into the Ark, and God shut the door behind them. Earth was comepletely covered in water for a hundred and fifty days. When the rains stopped, Noah sent out a raven, then a dove, and only the dove returned. He sent out the dove a second time, and it returned with an olive leaf, indicating that plants were growing. Then Noah waited seven days before sending out the dove again, and it did not return. He then took off the covering of the ark, and seeing that the ground was dry, left with his family and all the animals. Noah was the first "tiller of the soil," and he planted a vineyard. He then became drunk and fell asleep naked in his tent. Ham saw, and went to tell his brothers. Shem and Japheth, however, walked backwards into the ten and covered their father with a blanket, never seeing him uncovered. When Noah woke, he cursed Ham, but blessed Shem and Japheth. Name Noah's name means "comfort." It says in Genisis 5:29 that his father, Lamech, called him this because "He will comfort us in the labor and painful toil of our hands caused by the ground the LORD has cursed." The medieval Jewish rabbi Rahsi interpreted this verse to mean that 1) During Noah's time an new era began in which the curse on Adam was eased. (God had said that thorns and thistles would grow where men sowed wheat.) 2) Noah invented the plow. Quotes "What you have learned in the light, my friend, never doubt when it's dark." - Eye of the Oracle Sources The New International Version, Genisis 5-8 and 9:20-27. (http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Genisis%205&version=NIV) Eye of the Oracle, by Bryan Davis (http://www.dragonsinourmidst.com/eyeoftheoracle.html) JewishEncyclopedia.com - Noah (http://jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=318&letter=N&search=Noah#982) Category:Humans Category:Characters